Conversations That Lead To
by LilleyBelle
Summary: Because sometimes unexpected words can lead to unexpected outcomes...
*I do not own any of these characters. I'm pretty new to this so here goes...

The faint sound of music could be heard as a young man made his way through the labyrinth like path that twined its way through the stone walled garden. The night was cool for late spring, but he being a demon was not affected by things such as temperature. So he continued his walk toward the center of the garden, dressed in his best crisp suit with his silver hair flowing over his shoulder. Arriving at the fountain in the middle of the walkway he stopped and cast his eyes upon the full moon above him. Amber eyes eying an all white moon in the sky just as the moon upon his forehead that marked his status and bloodline peered up at the real one. It was here he felt more himself; not back at that stuffy party celebrating his graduation from college and his acceptance to work at his father's corporation.

This was the life he had been designed for, being primed and groomed from an early age to excel beyond all expectations and conquer that which was not his. It was quite a lot to expect of a young man, but Sesshomaru would be lying if the thrill of power and conquest didn't excite him just a little. He was after all a Taisho. Both his mother and father were bloodthirsty when it came to their businesses; his father a high standing business tycoon that constantly sought out investments and his mother a high stakes player in the fashion industry. Sesshomaru had dreamed of working with his father since he was a small child and now that he was one step closer was exhilarating. Almost everything he wanted was within his reach.

"There you are!" A voice called from behind him.

A smirk played across his face as he still gazed up at the moon before turning to face the owner of the bell like voice. Before him stood a beauty beyond compare; his best friend Rin.

"Was there some concern amongst the guests that I had gone missing?" He asked voice full of sarcasm and humor.

She snorted at his attempt to make a joke; an attribute he found endearing. "Of course not! That party is ten times better without you there. Everyone was glad that you left!" She added playfully as she approached him.

She stood before him and smiled up at the handsome demon who was her opposite reflection. Where he was all hard planes and taught muscle, she was graceful with soft curves. He held a regal and cold appearance while her smile was warm and welcoming to all. Sesshomaru's golden eyes and silver hair sparkled in the light as Rin's warm cocoa brown eyes showed her loving nature and her chocolate brown hair was as wavy as a waterfall. As she faced him full on the most notable difference was that he was a demon and she a human; the only difference that seemed to matter to most.

"And what brings you out here then if it is so much better without me?" He asked taking in her hair that was twisted and pinned at the back of her neck.

Running her hands over his gray jacket removing invisible lint she couldn't help but tease him. "I've come to tell you that effective immediately you are out of a best friend. I'm afraid our long ride ends here dear Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru grabbed her hand instantly and held it firmly in his own. As her brown eyes looked up into his golden ones she couldn't help but be struck by the seriousness in his gaze.

"I'm kidding Sess. As if you could find anyone better than me." She said placating the demon into releasing her hand. She looked away briefly before clearing her throat and walking to a rose bush nearby.

She looked like a lovely pink rose tonight, dressed in a strapless gown that flowed over her body carelessly, outlining her curves yet leaving just enough to the imagination. She was beautiful. He had always thought so, having grown up with her since they were children. He had been eight when he met the feisty six year old girl that had punched him across his jaw the first time he called her a brat. He smiled at that memory. It wasn't long after that the pair became inseparable; he her protector and she his saving grace. Through thick and thin they had stuck together and over time he had come to care for her as more than his best friend; he truly feared that he had fallen in love as his step-mother put it.

"Ouch!" Rin gasped as she withdrew her hand from the flowers and quickly sucked her finger into her mouth to staunch the bleeding. Turning to face Sesshomaru who was now watching her she smiled and waved her finger at him. "You know me." She added. "Always getting hurt."

"Indeed." He said as he moved closer to her and took her hand in his to inspect the cut. As he held her hand in his a familiar tune caught his ear and he pulled the young woman closer.

"What are you doing Sess" She asked puzzled by his behavior. Sure they were best friends; had been for fourteen years now but one thing she knew about Sesshomaru Taisho was that he was not a cuddly person.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Surely you remember this song. IS it not one of your favorites?"

Rin took a moment to listen. Sure enough it was and she allowed herself to relax in his arms and sway gently to the music. It was times like this that their friendship proved to be a bit too hard for her to handle. She let herself drift back to the moment she first felt her feelings toward her best friend shift. She was sixteen and had just left a party with Kagome and Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's younger brother and his girlfriend. The jerk she was supposed to attend it with had tried to get her upstairs and in bed. When they returned to the Taisho home Sesshomaru who was home on a college break had been infuriated to hear that someone would try to hurt Rin in such a way. She had watched as his eyes bled red and he threatened to track down the little twit and rip his heart out. Seeing him so protective of her and her honor had somehow changed him in her mind. Of course he had always been devastatingly handsome and highly intelligent, but the way he cared for her had grown over time too and now she saw him differently. Even if it was one sided, she knew that she would love him for the rest of her life.

Rin felt him stop and suddenly realized that the slow song had ended and a faster one was now playing.

"Where were you right then?" Sesshomaru asked, sensing her discomfort.

Rin blushed, something he loved seeing. "Oh nowhere and everywhere." She chimed.

He smiled at her and then fixed her with his gaze that she knew meant to tell him the truth and tell him right now.

"Ok, ok." She said exasperatedly. "I was just thinking about the future." She said as she took a seat on the edge of the fountain.

With a piqued interest he followed suit and joined her on the stone slab. "Perhaps you would enlighten me?"

Rin smiled. "It's just that you're moving on into the business world, with your real job and real life. I'm sure things will be different now." Her smile disappeared. He hated when that happened.

"It's not as though your life will not change either. You just graduated from undergrad in two years with honors. I'm sure you have multiple job offers already lined up as well do you not?" Sesshomaru added. It was true, Rin had majored in business in hopes of one day running her own florist shop, a far cry from what her corporate world father had intended for her, but whatever made his little girl happy he would never deny.

He was certain she would take a job here in Tokyo, possibly at his father's office and get some experience before breaking out on her own. He glanced at his best friend that was no longer holding his gaze. "Rin?"

"I—I may not be staying in Tokyo Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru was taken aback. What was she talking about? Even he had stayed in Tokyo to attend university. How could she leave now? More importantly, how could she leave him now?

"I do not understand this. Rin, make sense of this now!" He growled, startling the young woman before him.

Rin met his watchful stare with a tear running down her cheek. "I actually applied for graduate school at several other colleges other than here and I was accepted."

"Where?" He demanded, growing impatient.

"Yale." Rin breathed out quickly, unsure of how the demon before her would react.

"America?" Sesshomaru was confused, still unsure as to why she would decide to leave. Never in any of their conversations had she once mentioned attending school elsewhere.

"Yes." Rin added, snapping him back to the moment.

The pair sat in silence for a long while before either could say anything.

"Why?"

Rin rose from her spot and faced away from him. "Your life is about to change whether you like it or not Sess. You won't even miss me once the reality of it all sets in. The meetings and workload, the social life-"

"What are you talking about Rin? I knew all of this was coming. All except my best friend leaving without even consulting me about it first. And what social life are you alluding too?"

Rin wiped her eyes again. "I know you saw her in there."

"Who?" Sesshomaru asked his brow raised in curiosity and frustration as he rose from his seat too.

"The beautiful, tall blonde in the green dress. Sara I believe was her name. Surely you know why she is here?" Rin alluded.

It all clicked now. He was being set up to make a good merger between the Taisho family and Sara's family. "I am not interested in mating for business." He spat indignantly.

"Oh but she's not the only one. Of course she is the more reserved of the two. Surely you saw Kagura here tonight. She can't wait to get her claws in you I'm sure."

Sesshomaru now thought back to seeing Kagura earlier in the evening in some awful dress that screamed for attention.

"Soon enough you will be too consumed with all of this. You won't even miss me." Rin added dejectedly.

Grasping her wrist and spinning her around to face him he once again pulled her to him and gently tilted her chin up so that her eyes met his. "You know that to be untrue."

"Do I?" Rin asked wistfully.

"You should." He replied cooly.

"And why is that?" She asked.

Sesshomaru took a minute and really looked deep into her eyes. These were the eyes that had witnessed his best and worst moments. The eyes that had seen him fail and belittle himself for not doing better; the eyes that shone with pride and joy at each of his accomplishments throughout the past fourteen years, the eyes that had shed tears for him out of both sorrow and happiness. These were the eyes that he wanted to see every day for the rest of his life.

With all of his courage he took a deep breath and resolved himself to let his emotions control the situation, something he had been trained not to do his entire life.

"It is because this Sesshomaru is nothing without his Rin." He added as he leaned in closer and kissed her softly, tenderly chasing each of her fears away and instead replacing them with promises of many more kisses and other loving affections to come.

Rin was shocked at first to feel her friend's lips against her own, but after a few seconds gave in to the feel of him against her and relished in the joy it brought her soul. Oh how she had longed for this moment; to know that he wanted her just as she did him brought an immense amount of happiness to her heart.

Pulling back breathless the pair rested their foreheads against each others. Sesshomaru moved his hand to gently cup her face as he pulled back to meet her chocolate eyes that were sparkling with tears of joy he hoped.

"I suppose that is a sufficient explanation as to why I need you here?" Sesshomaru said tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Rin beamed at him. "You know when I came out here to find you I didn't expect any of this to happen." She slid one hand gently down his arm and took his hand in her own, the other removing the one at her cheek and grasping it as well.

"Indeed. I merely came out to gather my thoughts." Sesshomaru paused for a moment realizing how he had down just that. "However, I am much more pleased with this outcome."

"Truly?" Rin asked with hope evident in her voice.

"Yes Rin. I came here tonight with my best friend- and tonight I hope to leave here with my future mate." Sesshomaru took in the sight of a speechless Rin. It was not often that he was able to render her unable to speak but he did enjoy the few times it occurred.

"What say you Rin? Would you stay here with this Sesshomaru and become his mate and share a future with him?" He asked expectantly.

Rin took a deep breath before a wide smile spread across her face and she launched herself into his arms.

Sesshomaru grinned as he held the young beauty in his arms. He pulled her into a loving kiss to seal his promise to her before the pair parted and began to walk back toward the party.

"One more thing Rin." Sesshomaru added as they walked.

"Yes Sesshomaru?"

"About Yale?" He said as he halted near the entrance to the party.

Rin lovingly caressed his cheek as her brown eyes met his amber ones. "I never _really_ wanted to go anyway!" She said with a smile that was soon gone as his lips descended upon hers once again before the rest of their lives began.


End file.
